


A Thousand Words

by bookwyrmling



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Tezuka is jealous tho, hints of romance, rated T because there is one F-bomb dropped, you can honestly read it either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: A picture may be worth a thousand words, but even a picture can lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryonely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryonely/gifts).



> This fic was written in fulfillment for ryonely's fic requests for the Harumeku Exchange. Dearie, it's a bit of a mix of both your prompts, so hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, thank you to my beta-reader, solosorca!

**=====Sunday Morning=====**

It only took one step onto the courts for silence to take over the whole area as people turned to stare at the unexpected visitor. Whispers took over the sound of rackets and balls and feet and exertion and cheers.

Atobe smirked. “Well, Tezuka, and here I thought your leadership camp went through the entire weekend,” he offered as a greeting, but Tezuka blew right past him without so much as a glance, stopping only when he stepped up next to the shortest person on the grounds.

“Echizen,” he commanded, “On the court.”

Echizen tugged the bill of his cap down to shade his eyes, but the act could not hide the toothy smirk that grew on his face at the sound of the challenge.

“Uisu, buchou.”

**=====Thursday Afternoon=====**

“Everyone, gather up!”

The command rang through the Seigaku boys’ tennis court towards the end of their practice and the sounds of activity slowed as the thwock of tennis balls and grunt of players and the rattle of missed balls against iron fence silenced themselves. For a moment there was a stampede as the members did just as commanded, falling into line by year save the gathering of seven regulars that stood in front of them all. The captain, Tezuka, stood before them, staring each member directly in the face as he waited for silence to fall without needing to call for it.

“You have all worked hard today. Good job,” he began as he usually did, “I especially want to remind first years that you are now eligible to participate in the upcoming ranking match, so do continue to build upon the basics you have been training so hard on for the past several months. Seigaku is now National Champions and that is something all first and second years will have to work to uphold next spring.”

Instead of sending the group through cooldowns and clean up, however, Tezuka cleared his throat and continued, “The student council will be attending a leadership conference beginning this Friday. That being so, I will not be here. While I more than trust the club in Oishi’s hands, as he has proved himself this past year a more than capable captain, an interesting opportunity has come up for this club, instead. Hyotei Academy is hosting a training camp for their own team and has invited Seigaku to join in. As this is hosted by and at Hyotei, it gives the school a good time to schedule court maintenance, as well. These grounds will be closed Friday through Sunday, to reopen on Monday. Hyotei buses will be here to pick you up after classes Friday and Saturday. There will be a full day of training on Sunday. Thank you for your attention. Continue with your cooldowns. Freshmen, you will still need to clean up the courts before leaving. Dismissed.”

**=====Saturday Evening=====**

“Tezuka, did you get the pictures I sent?”

Tezuka pulled the phone away from his ear, glaring at it and sighing before holding it back in place. “I did.” He could practically hear Fuji’s smile on the other end of the line.

“What did you think?”

“I think you should be working on your backhand.”

“I’ll be sure to put in my full effort tomorrow,” Fuji replied before hanging up.

**=====Friday Afternoon=====**

“It’s really coming down out there, isn’t it?” Momoshiro complained as he stood under the portico and waited until anyone else dared to face the onslaught on the way to the luxury coach bus in the nearby parking lot.

Kaidoh hissed in annoyed concurrence while Inui pulled a rain poncho out of his bag and rattled off some numbers about atmospheres and humidity and chance of rain. Kikumaru groaned and begged Oishi, who lived right on a bus line, to stay with him at least until the rain slowed. Fuji chuckled and opened an umbrella.

“I don’t think there’s any way to avoid getting drenched,” Kawamura added and Echizen harrumphed in his school uniform, his hair still dripping from when the cloudburst had started in the middle of a practice match with the Monkey King.

Unlike the audience, Echizen had not felt much interest in escaping to the nearest cover. Not while his opponent still stood on the court, at least, so the match had continued until Sakaki, Oshitari and Fuji had stepped in to stop them both.

Echizen’s jabs about monkeys splashing around in water—which had been met with a recitation of a Japanese proverb about good men and dripping water—had turned to grumbles about Fuji and hypocrisy, but anyone who knew the genius would tell you that ignoring any of his commands was not a smart life choice.

The first day of Hyotei and Seigaku’s joint training moved indoors after that, but while Atobe had access to a clean outfit, Echizen did not, so after towelling off just enough, he had exchanged his tennis outfit for his school uniform and watched his schoolmates run through drills with the Hyotei regulars, while the non-regulars on both teams were excused. Hyotei might be a large school for the wealthy, but there was not enough indoor space for that many tennis students—especially when the other sports clubs who were still in season and preparing for competitions took priority.

That had been an hour ago, however, and now that the luxury coach for the Seigaku regulars was back on Hyotei grounds, practice had been called to an end for the day with the rain still pounding against the school’s portico roof and slapping the ground so hard it bounced back up to knee height. The group of Seigaku regulars stood and watched it all, waiting for the first to brave the weather.

Despite Fuji having an umbrella, it was Inui, shrouded in his yellow plastic poncho, that first stepped out into the rain. Kaidoh and Momo ran for the bus without any cover next, competing between the two of them who could get there first and then ending up more soaked than needed when they stood outside fighting over who got there first and who would get to go into the bus first.

“Echizen, are you going to be okay with your uniform?” OIshi asked as Kikumaru attempted to drag him into a mad dash for the bus, “Do you have a second one clean at home?”

Echizen looked down at his school uniform and back out at the weather with a frown because no, it was not clean which meant he’d be stuck wearing either a dirty uniform or a damp one if this one did not dry in time, but it wasn’t like he had a choice, so without answering he stepped to the edge of the portico, took a deep breath and then stepped out—only to remain dry as the sound of rain smacking against tightly drawn fabric echoed around him.

Opening his eyes in disgruntled confusion, Echizen turned his head up and to the warmth at his side to find the Monkey King himself holding an umbrella up for him.

“Since you turned down use of the school’s laundry facilities, I can at least make sure your uniform stays in proper order,” he explained at Echizen’s suspicious look, wearing that self-satisfied smirk Echizen always wanted to hit with a tennis ball.

“Don’t need it,” Echizen grumbled and went to step out of the umbrella’s protective range only to have a jacket thrown over his head and shoulders.

“Your team is under my care for the time being and I will return none of you to Tezuka ill,” Atobe added with a much sterner tone as the two stared each other down.

Echizen finally rolled his eyes and settled the jacket on his shoulders since his hair was still damp and walked towards the bus, rolling the jacket off his shoulders right as he walked through a huge puddle and smirking as he felt it plop behind him.

Back at the portico, Atobe grumbled and Fuji smiled down at his phone before opening his umbrella and making for the bus.

**=====Sunday Morning=====**

“Tezuka, as much as you are Echizen’s captain, you are on Hyotei’s courts during a training camp run by Hyotei,” Atobe pointed out, “and there is a system and regimen in place for everyone, already. If you would like to play, I would be happy to be your opponent-”

“Atobe, no one here is practicing right now,” Tezuka pointed out and Atobe looked around to see the entire courts watching him, Tezuka and Echizen. “Don’t worry, we can self-judge,” Tezuka continued, “We won’t take anyone else from their training. Echizen, smooth or rough?”

“Rough.”

**=====Saturday Afternoon=====**

“Shhhhh!”

“You shhh!”

“Sh! Sh! Sh!”

“Kabaji, tell them to stay quiet.”

“Usu.”

“I can’t believe they just fell asleep like that.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Atobe sleep on a bus.”

“He did push himself pretty hard today, especially with how he’s been putting together all the individualized training regimens for all the regulars on both teams.”

“Echizen kept up with him the whole time, too.”

“Can you believe their time on the dry sand runs?”

“Negative splits, too.”

“You don’t fucking do negative splits on dry sand.”

“I’ve always said he’s a monster, haven’t I, Yuushi?”

“Ah, Oshitari, can you beam me that picture? My angle’s all wrong and I keep getting glare.”

“I’ll be expecting payment.”

“I think I already have something you might be interested in.”

Finally unable to handle the noise and sensation of so many eyes on him anymore, Echizen tore himself out of the last vestiges of the sleep he had at some point fallen into on the busride back from Zushi where Atobe had held seaside conditioning at his family’s beach resort.

He groaned and winced, blinking the blurriness away only to find Momoshiro, Shishido and Gakuto staring at him and sniggering over the backs of their seats. Echizen was instantly on alert, wondering if they had pulled some prank and drawn on his face and he narrowed his eyes at them, wondering if it was worth going to the coach’s restroom to check the mirror when something he was leaning against moved, the trio giggled again and Echizen realized what it was they were laughing at.

With a sigh, Echizen turned to see whom he had fallen asleep against, catching sight of Oshitari and Fuji huddled over their phones before the Hyotei jacket now pressed against his cheek came into view. His gaze travelled up then and the sinking in his stomach pre-dated the mole and light brown hair and Echizen glared before throwing himself to the opposite side of his seat only for the Monkey King, who was still sleeping, to fall over against him.

Echizen lifted his foot and kicked hard at Atobe’s leg, jolting the teen awake and into another argument.

**=====Saturday Night=====**

“So you’re saying you’re leaving the country in October?”

Tezuka took in the student council advisor’s shocked face and nodded once. “I have the opportunity to take my tennis to the next level and my goal has always been the professional stage,” he explained, “I have already started working out how to continue my education at a distance with the school counselor and principal. That being the case, I believe it would be best for the Vice President to have the chance to become more comfortable in the position he will have to take over until the next student body is announced and trained.”

The teacher frowned and hummed in thought. “I can see your point…” she began, only to be interrupted as Tezuka dropped a stack of papers onto the desk between them.

“I have completed all of the paperwork and lessons on my end and put together some notes to help my successor. I am also already packed and will be leaving immediately.”

“Wait, Tezuka-kun!” the teacher called out as Tezuka stood from his seat.

“You can’t just leave,” she continued when he paused at her cry.

“My grandfather is on his way to pick me up,” he explained before leaving the woman standing there in confusion.

**=====Sunday Morning=====**

Nobody was practicing; not from Hyotei and not from Seigaku. Instead, all eyes were trained on the game being played between Tezuka and his prodigy.

“Did they even play this well in the Nationals?”

“I don’t know…” one of the Hyotei students answered the Seigaku student’s question.

“Maybe?” replied another Seigaku student.

“So this is what you got to see the day all three of you skipped practice back in spring,” Fuji said with a serene smile as he sidled up next to Oishi.

“He’s supposed to be resting his elbow after reaggravating it against Sanada,” Oishi argued, ignoring Fuji’s probing question.

“I dare anyone to even try to get between those two right now,” Fuji replied and Oishi shot him a pained glance. He agreed.

Tezuka lowered his racket just enough to trigger Echizen’s mad dash for the net where he was just lucky enough to make it on time to smack the ball across the court, where it bounced on the line before returning right back to Tezuka’s orbit where he lobbed it over Echizen’s head and towards the backcourt.

Echizen made a last ditch leap for the ball, but it bounced just out of reach before continuing out. Glaring at the missed ball, Echizen pushed himself off the ground and swiveled back around to face Tezuka, already waiting to receive the man’s next serve.

“You’re not getting distracted by outside thoughts, are you, Echizen?” Tezuka asked.

Echizen blinked in surprise before doubling down and racing to the crack of the high-speed serve to return the ball.

“Never!” he promised.

“No one else you’d rather be playing right now?” Tezuka asked with his own volley down the sideline and Echizen smirked as he dashed for it.

“I have enough work keeping my eyes on the opponent in front of me!” he replied with a backhand that curved right back into Tezuka’s orbit and smiled. The world had always ceased to exist beyond the edges of the tennis court since the first time the two had played each other on Haruno’s clay courts and this time was no different.

**=====Saturday Evening=====**

_To: TezukaKunimitsu  
From: Fuji_S_

_Subject: Training Camp_

_Tezuka, I thought you might want some pictures so you could stay up to date with how the training with Hyotei has been going. I think Echizen, in particular, is finding the experience to be a good one._

There were three photos attached to the text Fuji sent him. Tezuka opened the first one to find an image of the back of Atobe sharing an umbrella with Echizen and lending him his jacket in what appeared to be the downpour that had near flooded the leadership camp’s buildings out Thursday evening. The second had the two sleeping on a bus, Echizen leaning against Atobe’s shoulder, Atobe resting his cheek against the top of Echizen’s head. The warm light of the late afternoon sun made them glow. The third picture was a selfie of Fuji smiling and holding up the victory sign.

Tezuka sighed in frustration, slamming his flip phone shut and squeezing it tight at the knowing tease in Fuji’s voice on their earlier phone call and even in this text.

He should ignore it.

The last thing Tezuka wanted to do was fall for Fuji’s game.

Tezuka opened his phone once more, flipped through the first two pictures and sighed once more before throwing his duffel bag onto his bed. He had a lot of work to do if he intended to make it to Hyotei’s final day of training tomorrow.

**=====Sunday Afternoon=====**

“So you’re saying the pictures weren’t real?”

“I’m saying Fuji took them just to make fun of me. Buchou, do you really think I’d get along with the Monkey King this well?”

Tezuka hummed in consideration as his eyes followed the picture on the phone Echizen was waving around between them.

“He is good at tennis,” Tezuka admitted.

Echizen scoffed and rolled his eyes and deleted the images before tossing Tezuka’s phone back onto the table at WacDonald’s where a tray filled with crushed wrappers and empty boxes sat between them. “Buchou, you were the one who taught me to keep my eye on the opponent in front of me,” he said with a slow smirk as he leaned forward just close enough for the hairs on the back of Tezuka’s neck to stand up and his eyes to widen.

“Don’t look away then,” he replied as a tentative test of the waters.

Echizen’s smile was the best response he could have ever gotten.

“Uisu, buchou.”


End file.
